12 Pains of Hetalia
by Pit-Trap
Summary: 12 Pains of Christmas, APH style! I know it's no where near Christmas, but who really cares?


Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, APH, 12 Pains of Christmas song, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**Is finding a Christmas tree**

**The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Rigging up the lights." **Germany said while messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Hangovers." **Russia said, uneasily swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights." **Germany said while messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Sending Christmas cards." **America said writing on some cards.

"**Hangovers." **Russia said, uneasily swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights." **Germany said while messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**Five months of bills!**

"**Sending Christmas cards." **America said writing on some cards.

"**Hangovers." **Russia said, uneasily swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights." **Germany said while messing with a box of lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Facing my in-laws." **England said, nervously fretting.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!" **America wailed.

"**Hangovers." **Russia said, uneasily swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up these lights!" **Germany shouted, still struggling with the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**The Salvation Army."** France said, sighing.

"**Facing my in-laws." **England said, nervously fretting.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Sending Christmas cards." **America said writing on some cards.

"**Oh, geez!" **Russia wailed, still swaying.

"**I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!" **Germany yelled, tangled in some lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**I WANT PASTA FOR CHRISTMAS!" **Italy shouted.

"**Charities," **France said and then added.

"**And whataya mean "YOUR" in-laws!" **

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, making out these cards!" **America sighed unhappily.

"**Honey, get me a beer, eh?" **Russia said, looking at Lithuania, who gave him a confused look.

"**What, we have no extension cords!" **Germany shouted, glaring over at Italy.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Finding parking spaces." **Japan sighed, driving around in circles.

"**GERMANY, I WANT SOME PASTA!" **Italy shouted at Germany.

"**Donations!" **France cried, irritated.

"**Facing my in-laws." **England said, nervously fretting.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Writing out those Christmas cards." **America narrowed his eyes at the annoying cards.

"**Hangovers!" **Russia shouted in frustration.

"**Now why the hell are they blinking!" **Germany stamped his foot, glaring at the blinking lights, while Italy admired the beautiful lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Batteries not included." **China said, glaring at a new camera.

"**No parking spaces." **Japan said, still driving in circles.

"**BUY ME SOME PASTA!" **Italy yelled to no one in particular.

"**Get a job, ya bum!" **France flipped off some random beggar dude.

"**Oh, facing my in-laws!" **England wailed, pacing back and forth.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards." **America said, still writing cards and now twitching.

"**Oh geez, look at this!" **Russia pointed at Latvia, who promptly fainted on the spot.

"**One light goes out, they ALL go out!" **Germany shouted, still frustrated.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: **

"**Stale TV channels." **Greece said, lazily flipping through TV channels.

"**Batteries not included." **China said, glaring at a new camera.

"**No parking spaces." **Japan said, still driving in circles.

"**GERMANY, I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!" **Italy screamed to Germany.

"**Charities!" **France wailed in despair.

"**She's a witch… I hate her!" **England said, shaking his head.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!" **America yelled in frustration, looking at his list of people he needed to send cards to. Who was this "Canada" guy again?

"**Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?" **Russia asked Lithuania.

"**Get a flashlight… I blew a fuse!" **Germany shouted.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**S-s-singing Christmas carols." **Estonia and Latvia shook and said at the same time.

"**Stale TV channels." **Greece said, lazily flipping through TV channels.

"**Batteries not included." **China said, glaring at a new camera.

"**No parking?' **Japan questioned, glaring at a "No Parking" sign.

"**WAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH!" **Italy cried.

"**Charities!" **France wailed in despair.

"**Gotta make 'em dinner!" **England said, cooking six things at once. This, however, resulted in them all being burned.

**Five months of bills!**

"**I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!" **America yelled and left his cards to go get a hamburger.

"**Shut up, you!" **Russia yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Latvia, who had just recovered from fainting before, who decided to faint again.

"**FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!" **Germany yelled, angrily throwing the lights at Italy, who looked confused.

**And finding a Christmas tree! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Please note this is my first time writing about APH, so go easy on me. I didn't use human names or whatever. I've done a story similar to this and I know it's not anywhere near Christmas, but who cares? I just really wanted to write this!


End file.
